The Beach Party Massacre Part II
'''The Beach Party Massacre Part II '''is the upcoming sequel to The Beach Party Massacre. Plot Vanessa, the sole survivor of the first film, returns to the site of the original massacre with a new group of friends in order to put the past to rest. Of course, a killer shows up to crash the party. In-depth Synopsis The film opens similarly to the first one. A girl named Bec and her boyfriend Sean drive down to the beach in Sean's car. They then get out and have sex on the hood. An unseen person watches from behind the rocks. After they are done, Bec announces that she is going swimming, and challenges Sean to a race. As Sean runs after her, he is shot with an arrow. Bec fails to notice and runs into the water. She stops when she realises that Sean is not behind her. She turns around and spies his body on the beach. As Bec screams, the killer jumps out of the water and pulls her down. Next, we meet Vanessa a year on from the events of the first film. She is still suffering from nightmares and hallucinations of the killer and her dead friend. Vanessa wakes up and goes to the bathroom, when she senses someone behind the shower curtain. She pulls it back to reveal her dead friend Kayleigh sitting in a bloody body bag. Vanessa screams and wakes up, for real this time. We are next introduced to Vanessa's news friend Sinead, a wild, foul mouthed and slutty cheerleader. Sinead, like Kayleigh in the first film, is becoming tired of not doing anything worthwhile dring a heat wave. Sinead decides to go to the beach with her friends, and encourages Vanessa to come, pointing out that if she returns she may be able to put an end to the dreams. Vanessa agrees to come. Sinead organizes a trip to the beach with her friends on Saturday. When Saturday arrives, they all meet up at Sinead's house and drive down to the beach. Amongst the group are Conor, a shy nerd, Colin, the school sports star, Darren, Colin's best friend, Dylan, another basketball player and Nathan, Conor's friend, as well as Alex, Sinead's fellow cheerleader, Sarah Vanessa's friend and Erica, another cheerleader. As soon as they arrive on the beach, most of the gang starts having fun. Vanessa sits alone, until Dylan comes over to talk to her. Vanessa explains to him what happened, to which he is shocked. Dylan invites her to come on a walk with him. Darren, Erica, Nathan and Sara decide to go skinny dipping and head off. Alex lures Conor away to a secluded spot. Conor is oblivious to the fact that Alex is planning to have sex with him. Further down the beach, Vanessa and Dylan grow close. She kisses him, and then lightly shoves him to the ground. Dylan is confused, but soon realises that Vanessa wants to have sex with him. Darren and Erica decide to get out of the water so Nathan and Sara can be alone. As they swim around the rocks, an unseen figure swims up underneath them. Sara climbs up onto a rock so she can pee, while Nathan swims around the rock. When he is out of Sara's sight, Nathan is drowned by the killer. When Sara gets back into the water, she is also killed. Darren and Erica make their way back to the beach. While drying off with their towels, Erica notices Darren watching her, and also sees that he has gotten an erection. Erica wraps a towel around both of them, and soon they begin to have sex. Sinead and Colin, alone on the beach, also decide to have sex. Alex takes Conor to a secluded area and seduces him, taking his virginity. Afterwards Conor goes to pee, standing behind a rock next to a crevice. Suddenly the killer's hand grabs him and he falls into the crevice. The killer then returns to Alex and breaks her neck. Meanwhile, Erica becomes upset when Darren prematurely ejaculates. They argue and Darren storms off. While Erica continues to dry herself off, Darren climbs onto the rocks above her, planning to pee over the edge and onto her. Suddenly, the killer shoves him over the edge. Erica is horrified as Darren's body lands next to him. The killer then jumps down from the rocks and chokes her to death. After Dylan and Vanessa are done having sex, they go back and rejoin the others. As Sinead and Colin are having sex, the killer picks up a large rock and drops it on them. Dylan and Vanessa arrive to find them dead. Suddenly the killer jumps out and chases them. Dylan and Vanessa run into the water and hide amongst the rocks. As the killer searches for them, Dylan tells Vanessa he'll create a distraction so she can run. Dylan grabs the killer from the water and they both fall in. Vanessa escapes back to the beach, while Dylan drags the killer under the water, where both of them seemingly drown. Deaths Sean - Shot with arrow Bec - Drowned Nathan - Drowned Sarah - Drowned Conor - Falls into crevice Alex - Neck snapped Darren - Falls from rocks Erica - Choked Sinead - Crushed Colin - Crushed Dylan - Drowned The Killer - Drowned Sex and Nudity When the film starts, Sean and Bec have sex on the hood of his car. They then both run naked into the sea to go skinny dipping. Vanessa has a nightmare during which she is seen peeing. As part of Vanessa's hallucination, she sees Kayleigh's naked body inside of a body bag. Darren, Erica, Nathan and Sarah are all seen naked when they go skinny dipping. Sara is seen climbing out of the water to pee. Darren gets an erection from looking at Erica naked and they have sex. Sinead and Colin have sex on the beach. Darren tries to pee on Erica, but is killed before he can do so. Vanessa and Dylan are seen lying on the beach naked and having sex. Category:Films